1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for data storage. The recording and reproducing of signals to the magnetic tape are normally performed by causing the magnetic tape to run in a drive and bringing the surface of the magnetic layer of the magnetic tape to come into contact with a magnetic head (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “head”) to slide thereon.
In the field of magnetic recording, the improvement of electromagnetic conversion characteristics is constantly required. In regards to this point, JP2010-49731A, for example, discloses that a magnetic recording medium having excellent electromagnetic conversion characteristics is obtained by improving surface smoothness of a magnetic layer (for example, see paragraphs 0020 and 0178 of JP2010-49731A).